Vengeurs du Crépuscule
by L-Sky
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qui arriverait si on croisait Twilight et The Avengers?...Moi non plus...Mais j'ai quand même écrit cette fic; Tony déménage et arrive dans un bled, il a beau avoir retapé une voiture il s'ennuie à mourir. Jusqu'au jour ou, à la cafétéria, il croise le regard de Loki Cullen. /ironfrost & brony/
1. Tony Swark et Loki Laufeyllen X)

Bon,alors écrire cette fic est très dur, parce que je dois suivre l'histoire de Twilight tout en respectant les persos de The Avengers...donc soyez cléments sivouplaitmerci :3

**Disclaimer: Rien ni personne ne m'appartient! **

**Rating: K **

* * *

Je m'appelle Anthony Stark, et j'ai 17ans. Mon père est...disons...très occupé. Ou jamais là en fait...sauf pour me dire que je devrais essayer de me perfectionner dans tel ou tel domaine pour vraiment devenir un génie.

Je vis avec ma mère, Maria Stark. Elle à divorcé de mon père, Howard...de toute manière on peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Elle a eu plusieurs petits amis après ça. Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment vivre seule... mais je la comprends. Ça vas faire plus de 3 ans maintenant qu'elle est avec son petit ami; Phil *. Je sais que je peux confier ma mère à Phil . Il est dans la police si j'ai bien compris...une sorte d'inspecteur...il voyage beaucoup en tout cas. J'ai décidé, il y'a quelques jours d'aller vivre avec Edwin Jarvis, l'ex-majordome de mon père. Seulement pour que ma mère et Phil puissent voyager..moi j'ai pas envie d'aller dans une contrée aussi froide et lointaine... Mais bon! Je l'ai décidé j'y vais...

-Tony...tu es sûre de toi?

Maria est appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle me regarde, l'air triste.

-Tu sais que tu vas beaucoup me manquer?

-Toi aussi m'man. Mais t'en fait pas, je sauterais vite des classes ou alors je ferai une nouvelle bourde...je serai tellement insupportable qu'ils vont me rendre à Howard!

-Pff..on dit papa, petit impoli.

Je lui souris puis emmène mes valises jusqu'au car dans lequel je monte. Je la suit des yeux jusqu'a ne plus la voir. C'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant...

n_n

-Petit! Hey, petit réveille toi!

J'ouvre les yeux ; le chauffeur du car. Il m'aide avec mes valises et m'accompagne jusqu'à la maison d'Edwin.

Une fois là-bas je me sens un tout petit peu mieux grâce à Jarvis. Il prends soin de moi presque comme le faisait ma mère avant...avant de quitter Howard. La nuit arrive vite..trop vite.

-Génial, maintenant je peux tenter une nouvelle expérience; insomnies dans un trou paumé!

A peine ai-je murmuré ces mots que j'aperçois dehors, un tas de ruine transporté par une camionnette. Je descends pour voire la camionnette partir et Edwin se tourner vers moi avec un sourire discret;

-J'ai pensé que monsieur aurait envie de reprendre ses activités de bricolage..

-Tu as très bien fait Jarvis, merci beaucoup. Tu es presque aussi génial que moi parfois!-je lance dans un grand sourire-

Je vais pouvoir m'occuper maintenant! Je ramasse les pièces et les emmènes dans le garage avec l'aide d'Edwin. Il passe une dernière fois m'apporter de quoi manger et boire et un sac de couchage au cas où.

Le matin arrive bien trop vite et je suis presque obligé de bâcler mon travail... évidement les pièces n'étaient pas de super qualité, donc ma voiture est un peu naze...mais Edwin n'es pas aussi riche qu'Howard...il faudra que je pense à demander un peu d'argent à Maria d'ailleurs. Je prends une grande tasse de café, des fraises et attrape le sac que Jarvis m'a préparé hier soir. Je monte dans l'engin que j'ai passé ma nuit à construire et c'est parti! Ecole de bled-pourri me voilà.

n_n

Je gare le vieux débris qui me sers de voiture et me dirige vers les portes de l'école. A l'accueil je reçois un plan et mon horaire. A peine arrivé en classe et je me fait déjà assaillir.

-Salut, moi c'est Clint, t'es Anthony, c'est ça?

-Bonjour, moi c'est Natasha, mais tu peux m'appeler 'Tasha!

-Hey! J'm'appelle Steve! On a tous nos cours ensemble! Si t'as besoin d'aide...

-Ohw, du calme, du calme! Y'en aura pour tout le monde! Laissez un peu souffler la star!- je réponds-

Ils sourient, certains ironique ,mais dans l'ensemble ma réaction ne semble pas les déranger...C'est bizarre pourtant, d'habitude je finis toujours par exaspéré les autres..j'arrive vraiment pas à parler aux ados de mon âge..enfin, pour le moment on dirait que ça va.

Au final je passe la matinée avec eux, les laissant m'entraîner à leur table, à la cafétéria. Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer malgré leurs caractères...spéciaux. Je vois un groupe plus loin...un groupe qui sort un peu du lot...tous semblent former..une famille. Une vraie famille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder un long moment.

-Hey, Antho' tu regardes les Cullen?

-Les quoi?- je réponds en sortant de ma rêverie-

-Les Cullen, continue Steve. La famille du Dr. Eric S. Cullen . C'est un scientifique re-convertit en médecin qui les a adopté..alors les blonds sont Pepper et Thor Hale, la petite c'est Maria Hill -je sursaute au nom de Maria- le grand brun est Hogun Cullen et lui c'est...Loki Cullen...

J'ai fini par les trouver vraiment fascinant puis au moment ou je me rendais compte que j'étais quand même en train de les fixer depuis un moment j'ai eu l'impression que ce Loki me dévisageait...Je me suis détourné quelques secondes, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il venait vers moi mais 'Tasha m'a rappelé à l'ordre;

-Hey, Tony, on a cours de biologie non? Viens avec moi!

n_n

En cours de bio , 'Tasha avait déjà une partenaire attitrée et la seule place libre était à coté de..Loki.

Quand je me suis assis à côté de lui il ne m'a même pas adressé un seul regard..on ne traite pas le grand Tony Stark comme ça! Je voulais lui lancer une réplique cinglante ou un beau p'tit sarcasme quand j'ai vu qu'il était plutôt..crispé. Comme si il avait mal ou qu'il vivait quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux..ou comme s'il retenait sa rage... Moi la douleur, la colère et le renfermement ça me connait...grâce à Howard. Mais est-ce que c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état? Est-ce que..est-ce que ça reviens à dire que je suis comme..Howard? Tout d'un coup il se lève brusquement en faisant presque basculer le banc et pars vers la sortie. Je veux le suivre, mais Steve m'attrape par l'épaule;

-Wow, t'as planté un crayon dans la main de Loki Cullen ou quoi?

-Non, voyons,madame à sûrement ses règles.-je lui lance dans un grand sourire-

Alors c'était bien ma faute, il ne fait pas son grand stressé d'habitude...bon, vas 'falloir qu'on s'explique lui et moi! Je suis le chemin qui me semble être le bon, quand j'entends des cris de l'autre coté de la porte de l'administration ;

-Vous n'êtes pas fichue de faire ça?! Est-ce que vous êtes consciente de ce que je vous demande!? Ce n'est qu'un infime service pourtant ! Même vous, vous devriez comprendre ma requête! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas changer de classe? Vieille...vieille peau incapable!

J'ouvre la porte pour voir Loki crier sur la pauvre femme derrière son comptoir. Il se retourne, me vois, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir la rage dans son regard puis il pars en lançant ;

-Bon, eh bien je vais me débrouiller avec!

Je rentre dans ma voiture et commence un long monologue mentale;

"...Il me hait? ...ce type me supporte tellement mal qu'il veut changer de classe...je savait que je finissait toujours par ruiner mes relations avec les autres comme ça va sûrement arriver avec Steve, 'Tasha et Clint mais lui...je lui avais même pas parler! J'ai l'impression d'être aussi monstrueux qu'Howard! Ce sale con qui abandonne sa famille..qui m'a jamais souris...jamais été fière de moi! Je sais que j'en demande trop, que c'est ma faute, que je le hais pas vraiment mais...je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un connard parfois et..."

J'interromps le fil de mes pensées avant que ça ne dégénère..je peux pas penser trop longtemps sinon ça deviens n'importe quoi..je passe d'une idée à l'autre je finis par vouloir justifier l'injustifiable tout ce que je pense deviens contradictoire et au final c'est juste compliqué! Je démarre et rentre chez moi. Et demain, Loki à intérêt à m'expliquer ce que je lui ai fait!

n_n

Evidemment aujourd'hui ce con n'est pas là ... je reste à l'affût, espérant le voir, bien décidé à me défouler sur lui..sauf que je ne le vois pas de la journée. Ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Ça deviens énervant..mais au bout d'un moment je me calme et m'y habitue.

n_n

Driiinnnngg

-Salut, Steve,j'ai sciences nat', j'y vais!

-Ok, a plus Antho' on se voit à la cafèt'.

Bon, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à cet endroit, mais qu'est ce que je m'ennuie ici! J'ai rien à faire, tous les jours se ressemblent, je dois sourire à des gens qui ne me comprennent pas...j'en ai marre!

Une fois mon cours fini comme d'habitude le prof et moi discutons, comme je le fait avec celui de bio et quelques autres... j'aime bien leur parler après les cours. Du coup à la fin je suis en retard.. je cours vers la cafétéria...

-Aouch!

Je relève la tête vers la personne à qui j'ai probablement foutu un coup de boule...et vois Loki Cullen, droit comme un i, et qui n'as pas l'air très affectée par la précédente collision..

-Tu es pressé, Tony?

-Euh...

-Moi oui...On se voit en cours alors...enfin, si tu n'éborgnes pas quelqu'un d'ici là -me lance t'il dans un divin sourire-

Je reste sans bouger un moment, essayant de comprendre..puis sans réfléchir me dirige vers la classe de bio en courant.

* * *

*Dans le résumé de Twilight que j'ai utilisé pour écrire ce chapitre, ils disent que le petit ami s'appelle Phil, ne vous méprenez pas, fans d'Avengers, ce n'est pas forcément Coulson !

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer! :D Ah, et je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe ou en conjugaison donc excusez mon français déplorable TT

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse; j'ai écrit cette histoire parce que j'aime beaucoup les défis, je suis quasi fan d'Avengers, mais pas de Twilight même si j'avoue avoir beaucoup accroché aux films quand je les ai vus . Mais je n'ai pas lu les livres et même si je ne connais pas la fin (j'ai vu les 3 premiers) ça m'est égal. ^^


	2. Bio-Hello-Vroum-Bam

_Bon, ben en fait je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de poster régulièrement... o.O Mais bon..._

_Calliope971; merci ^^ En plus c'est toi qui m'a inspiré cette fic ...et pour ce qui est de ton avalanche de questions; -non, je ne me taperais pas tous les livres twilight, parce que j'ai beau adoré lire, et m'avaler des bouquins de 500 pages en une après-midi parfois, quand il y'a un film ET un livre, si j'ai vu le film, je ne lis jamais le livre (mais pas inversement). Par contre ma sœur les a, et les a lu et a même un manga (oui,oui, ça existe) dont je me sers beaucoup. Sinon j'ai aussi internet. Ou toi, effectivement, d'ailleurs merci beaucoup de me proposer ton aide ^^ -Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y'aura TT -Je vais essayer de suivre l'original en modifiant quelques détails, quitte à ce que lesdits détails soient importants.-Et pour les personnages, tu le découvriras en lisant ma fic ;)_

_Voila, pardon pour le roman, et voici déjà la suite;_

* * *

Ils sont tous en train de parler, assis à leurs bancs, les filles minaudent auprès des garçons ou discutent entre elles. Évidement je suis arrivé en retard au cours de bio. "Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à courir dans les couloirs" m'avait dit la femme de ménage d'une voix douce et dans un sourire qui se voulait séduisant...pour après me parler pendant 10 minutes, au moins. Et me voila en retard. D'habitude il n'y a que les places de derrière qui soient disponibles quand on arrive 5 minutes après la sonnerie. Oui, mais voila; aujourd'hui ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, parce qu'aujourd'hui Loki est là. Donc il y'avait une place à coté de lui, au 4ème banc.

Il se tourne vers moi, me souris et me laisse m'asseoir avant de lancer;

-Alors, tu as épargné les autres élèves?

-Eh bien..je crois que mon charme en a ravagé plus d'un.

Il ris de manière hautaine... mais étrangement je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit.."méchant"...j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est une habitude, que c'est _inscrit_ en lui, cette manie de prendre les autres de haut.

Après m'avoir scruté tout un moment, son sourire ne bougeant pas de place, il reprends;

-Je m'appelle Loki Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière...et pour ce que tu as entendu à l'administration...je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier!

-Comme tu voudras...mais préviens moi juste si tu as envie de me tuer avant la fin des cours, que je t'aide à trouver une mort digne de moi.

Il soupire et me regarde, la lueur dans ses yeux étant passée de hautaine à inexistante et renfermée*.

-Je dors rarement, donc si tu m'as vu trembler ou être crispé, ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue.

-J'ai des insomnies depuis longtemps déjà, pourtant, c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pas eu de crises de panique en cours!-je lui lance dans mon sourire casse-pieds n°4-

-Hum...tu..

Alors qu'il allait répondre le prof nous interromps ;"On arrête de parler là-bas! Suivez plutôt l'expérience avec les autres;prenez les microscopes et commencez l'..." Loki veut prendre le microscope en même temps que moi, mais au moment ou ses doigts long et fins effleurent ma main, j'ai comme l'impression de reçevoir une décharge électrique et glaciale! Je le regarde quelques instants, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il se contente de suivre l'expérience comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après un moment de silence je remarque quelque chose;

-Tu portes des lentilles?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Tes yeux sont plus vert aujourd'hui.

-Humpf...si ça t'amuse de m'admirer, soit. Mais je ne ferais pas tout le boulot seul.-et en disant cela il sourit de nouveau.-

-Bah, un génie sait faire la différence entre ce qui à de l'intérêt ou non, et est souvent curieux. Maintenant, c'est pas parce que tu t'intéresses à rien que t'es forcément stupide...enfin je crois.

-Si tu es si intelligent, fait ta part du travail.

Je prends le microscope de ses mains, frissonnant à la sensation de froid et de décharge. Je réponds au deux premières questions de ma feuille de cours tout en continuant notre échange de sarcasmes, quand après un moment de silence, je lui demande sans trop savoir pourquoi;

-Je t'agace?

Il semble réfléchir puis réponds; ...Non.

Je le regarde puis souffle dans un sourire;

-...C'est presque dommage.

n_n

Le lendemain matin je me réveille en retard, déjeune en catastrophe et monte dans ma voiture sans même m'être rendu compte de l'état des routes. Évidement je ne m'en aperçois qu'a la moitié du chemin et commence à rouler plus prudemment ; on a beau être Tony Stark, parfois 'faut être prudent sur les routes. Quand on est à mon niveau, les accidents c'est ; des chutes à moto, des craches d'avion, des expériences qui explosent...mais déraper sur du verglas, c'est décidément trop con!

J'arrive à l'école en un seul morceau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux roues; évidement, Edwin avait mis des chaines! Je me demande parfois s'il n'en fait pas trop pour moi je devrais peut être..._**ÎÎÎÎÎH... BAM!**_

n_n

J'ouvre les yeux et vois défiler ce qui viens de se passer en un millième de secondes; _Steve. La voiture. Le verglas. Il fonce sur moi. Loki._

n_n

-Tony?! Tony, tu vas bien?

-Ouhh...ou...i.

Loki, au dessus de moi, une main contre la voiture, comme si c'était un mur de carton qu'il repoussait ,me regarde bizarrement. Ni inquiet, ni hautain, ni neutre, ni en colère, ni blessé...rien qui soit descriptible ne passe sur son visage. Il est juste..indéchiffrable. Et...près. Vraiment, vraiment très près. Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça; je dois lui demander quelque chose...seulement; il s'en va tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_* D'accord, cette phrase ne veut plus ou moins rien dire..__. mais elle sonne tellement bien..non?_

_Je ne sais pas si je posterais la suite tout aussi rapidement, même si je vais avoir du temps libre maintenant..enfin, si j'ai des repêchages je ne pourrais plus poster avant un moment, mais me décarcasserais peut-être quand-même pour essayer de poster /ceci n'est pas destiné à vous faire culpabiliser, pas du tout...vos paupières sont lourdes...à trois vous allez me laisser une review.../ :) 1,2...3!_


	3. Amis ou ennemis?

_Voila, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer d'adopter un rythme régulier, c'est à dire un chapitre chaque week-end. Par contre dites moi si la suite vous intéresse ou si je m'arrête là... _

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux; je suis à l'infirmerie. Un homme en blouse blanche, aux yeux bleus et cheveux bruns se tient devant moi; le Dr Eric Selvig. Evidemment il est jeune, j'aurais dû m'en douter vu que Loki est dans la même classe que moi et qu'il doit donc avoir 17 ans...Mais quand on dit "Docteur" je vois toujours un petit gros bedonnant, dégarni, ridé..la totale quoi. Mais lui doit avoir entre 35 et 40 ans...

-TONY! Tony..pardon...tout allais si vite, il y'avait du verglas, je roulais bien, d'un coup tout à dérapé...pardonsitusavaiscommejem'enveux!

Steve est étendu sur le lit à coté de moi, un bandage à la tête, il a l'air complètement paniqué..

-C'est pas grave, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui..(enfin pas à moi,évidement)

Il me regarde bizarrement, puis se recouche l'air quand même un peu rassuré.

-Allons, c'est fini Steve. Et vous Tony, comment vous sentez-vous? -me demande Selvig-

-Bien..ça va! Un peu sonné, mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

Loki, derrière lui me regarde sans vraiment me voir. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il fixe un point _a travers _moi.

Au moment où Selvig (Dr machin ça deviens un peu long) se retourne pour aller s'occuper du grand blessé sur le lit d'à coté, je retiens Loki par l'épaule;

-On pourrait parler?

-Que sommes nous en train de faire?

-Très drôle...je veux dire seul à seul.

n_n

-Tu veux remercier..." _mon père "..._de t'avoir sauvé? Si c'est ça alors il fallait lui parler à lui, pas à moi.

-C'est bizarre, c'est pas plutôt toi qui m'a sauvé? Ou alors ton père te ressemble beaucoup...

-...j'étais avec les autres et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'aurais sauvé...

-Tu étais au-dessus de moi (ne penses pas mal,hein) et tu as arrêté la voiture..avec une seule main! Je sais que ça parait fou, mais je n'ai pas rêvé et tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça parce que techniquement ce n'est pas possible.

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer...et saches que personne ne te croira.

-Me croire?! Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais le dire à tout le monde?!

Il me regarde ,surpris, l'air d'avoir vraiment cru que j'allais le crier sur tous les toits.

-Dans ce cas...quelle importance?

-La logique. Voila l'importance. Ce n'est pas possible et pas logique mais pourtant c'est arrivé. Et je veux savoir comment et pourquoi!

-Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de me remercier...comme le ferait n'importe qui?

-Merci. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Explique.

-...tu ne laisseras pas tomber, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

-Eh bien tu risque d'être déçu..

Il me tourne le dos et s'en va. Je le rappelle;

-Et..pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors?

Il se tourne vers moi, me dévisage un long moment puis réponds;

-Bonne question.

n_n

Les jours suivant Loki recommença à m'ignorer ( le con!). Au début c'était juste énervant ou fatigant...mais au final j'étais presque triste de perdre cet étrange ami auquel je m'étais assez vite attaché. La couleur de ses yeux, ce vert pénétrant, semblait aussi noircir de jour en jour.

n_n

-Antho'!

-Salut Clint!

-Tu sais..Natasha m'a invité au bal de printemps..

-Bien joué, beau gosse!

-C'est que...

-Quoi elle est pas à ton gout? Abuse pas mec, elle à quand même été mannequin au..

-Tony, écoute moi! Je me demandais si..euh..

Pour la première fois de ma vie je voyais Clint gêné ou presque...

-Quoi, une autre gravure de mode t'intéresses et t'as besoin de mon aide?

-Entre autre...ça te dirait qu'on y aille en tous les deux?

Ah. Merde. Je dirais même plus bordel de merde! Ça je l'avais pas vu venir..Minute..entre autre? Je suis pas une gravure de mode d'après lui?! Enfin..je peux pas lui faire croire que je vais sécher le bal, c'est le genre d'occasions que je ne rate jamais pour m'afficher avec une grande blonde bien foutue...

-Désolé Clint mais, je vais à Seattle ce samedi là...

-Ah ok...une autre fois alors?

-Sans problèmes!

Clint se dirige vers Natasha, sans doute pour accepter son invitation...

-Tony?

-...

Loki Cullen. Six semaines qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole...

-Monsieur daigne me re-parler?

- Non, pas vraiment.

-...?

-Excuse mon manque de courtoisie, mais c'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi.

-Je ne te suis plus vraiment...

-Nous nous entendions bien...

-Oui, on est amis.

-Justement, mieux-vaut arrêter, fais moi confiance.

-Je vois..tu regrettes à ce point de m'avoir sauvé, alors..

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-...

Je le regarde une dernière fois puis, serrant les poings, je pars.

-Pff..Tony, tu ne comprends décidément rien...

n_n

_**Cling**_

Je me penche pour ramasser mes clefs qui sont tombées au moment où je garais ma voiture, quand une main passe devant la mienne. Je me relève pour voir Loki, debout devant moi, qui me tends mes clefs. Je les lui arraches des mains, claque la porte de ma voiture et m'en vais. Il essaie de me retenir par l'épaule mais reçois un coups de clefs sur les doigts.

-Tony! Je veux juste te poser une question!

-Oui?

-Je me demandais si samedi de la semaine prochaine..tu sais le jour du bal..

-Quoi?!

-Pour Seattle..tu as besoin d'un chauffeur?

-Euh...t'es schizophrénie?

-Pardon?

-Je croyais que t'en avais déjà marre de moi?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Tony, apprends un peu à écouter quand on te parles!

-Et...t'as dit quoi alors?

-Eh bien..que c'est une mauvaise idée qu'on soit amis...mais pas que je n'en avais pas envie.

-Pourquoi alors?

-C'est juste plus prudent pour toi, voila tout.

-Laisse moi deviner; t'en a assez de m'éviter, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi?-je lui dis sur un ton ironique-

Il me souris étrangement;

-Peut être...

n_n

-Ce week-end la pluie est censée nous accorder un maigre répit! C'est l'occasion idéale de faire cette excursion au bord de la mer!

-C'est pas génial, Tony?

-Génial, je sais pas mais oui, ça peut-être sympa...

-T'as l'air ailleurs...

-Mmmh? Ah pardon, j'ai pas assez dormi...

-Wouah Tony!

-Quoi?

-Loki Cullen te mate une fois de plus!

-Quoi?

-Hey! Il te fait signe!

Loki, seul à une table de la cafèt' me faisait signe d'approcher.

-Il...doit avoir besoin d'aide pour bio!

Je me lève et entends des murmures au fur et à mesure que je me dirige vers lui.

-Pourquoi ce volte face, Loki?

-Eh bien..je suis las de t'éviter; tu es la seule personne digne d'intérêt dans cette école..

-Très touché. Donc ça veut dire qu'on est amis?

-Si ça t'amuse..mais ce n'est pas prudent pour toi.

-Tu te répètes, le vieux!

-Peut-être mais c'est parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Si tu étais un tant soi peu intelligent, tu le ferais.

- Alors...tant que je suis un génie idiot...on est amis?

-Oui...ça me parait bien.

On reste un moment silencieux, lui ne quittant pas son sourire goguenard .

-A quoi penses-tu Tony?

-Je cherchais qui tu pourrais être...

-Tu as des théories?

-Mmmh..mordu par une araignée radioactive ? Sensible à la kryptonite peut-être?

Cette fois-ci il s'esclaffe vraiment;

-Non, pas vraiment.

Nouveau silence.

-Et si...et si je n'étais pas un super-héros mais un méchant?

-Eh bien je me transformerais en super-héros pour te botter le cul si tu terrorise les gens- je lui lance dans un sourire charmeur-

Puis je me lève, alors qu'il me regarde faire sans bouger;

-On vas être en retard, tu sais..

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller..je me donne souvent la peine de venir, il peuvent très bien se passer de moi aujourd'hui.

-Haha, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié l'honneur qu'on leur fait...

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous à plu ^^_


	4. You are my poison

_Pour quelle raison Tony Stark s'évanouirait-il? Car il détecte l'odeur du sang? Mais non, c'est Tony Stark! Conclusion; Twilight et The Avengers ne sont absolument pas compatibles sauf quand on a beaucoup d'imagination!_

* * *

Aujourd'hui ;test sanguin. Tout le monde suivait les infos du profs à la lettre et mois sans Loki, ben j'me faisait juste chier.. j'ai pris l'éprouvette, sans faire attention au consignes où mesures de sécurité; même dans le pire des cas je saurais me débrouiller. Seulement je ne pouvais pas savoir, et d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait savoir que ma seringue avait déjà été utilisée. Et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient mis dessus ou dedans, mais quand c'est entré en contact avec ma peau je peux vous dire que ça a brûlé, puis gelé, que mon sang bouillait...ou peut-être que je le rêvais? Je me suis levé au milieu du cours et j'ai commencé à voir flou. Tout tremblait, j'entendais les voix en écho ; -...ark...?...S...tar...?..Stark?... Steve..menez...ark...inf..merie!*-

Je me dirigeais déjà vers cette foutue infirmerie de toute façon..mais le chemin était long et dans les escaliers je me suis mis à trébuché, de plus en plus, ma tête bourdonnait puis brûlait comme si j'avais de la fièvre. Je vois alors Steve s'approcher de moi et essayer de me prendre dans ses bras..mais je suis pas un infirme non plus! Je le repousse, il insiste, me supplie et j'entends sa voix toujours en écho ; -T..ony!..laisse...aide...je peux..enmen... ..firmerie..tu...vanouir avant ..river!*- Mais je l'ai poussé contre le mur tellement fort que j'ai moi-même reculé. J'ai pris un coup à la tête je ne sais plus trop comment, et tout d'un coup j'ai recommencé à entendre les voix et à y voir plus claire mais un son suraigu me vrillait les tympans. J'ai vu Loki arriver en courant, il a d'abord regardé Steve avec mépris puis sans rien dire a passé un bras autour de ma taille, m'aidant à avancer. Je me suis serré contre lui, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et puis tout est devenu noir.

* * *

_* Le professeur; Stark?Stark?Stark?! Bon, Steve, emmenez tout de suite Stark à l'infirmerie!_

_*Tony! Arrête et laisse moi t'aider! Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie; tout seul tu vas t'évanouir avant d'y arriver!_

_Donc voila, l'inspiration s'est barrée avec ses valises et deux d'nos gosses TT Ce chapitre est anormalement court, c'est vrai mais j'ai vraiment la flemme!Je posterais donc un plus long ce soir ou au cours de la semaine, sinon le chapitre du week-end prochain en vaudra 2 ou 1 et demie. A voir. ^^_


	5. Masque à oxygène

_Voici la suite avec un peu beaucoup de retard et comme toujours j'ai une excellente excuse; en fait, figurez-vous que..! Oh! Mais c'est l'heure de répondre aux reviews :D héhéhé.._

_ettoile; Oh! Quelle avalanche de reviews :3 Merci beaucoup ^^ Effectivement, c'était le docteur Eric S Cullen..mais seulement je suis hyper distraite et vraiment dans la lune..je me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai mangé hier o.O ! Pour le moment du test sanguin c'est dans le livre mais Bella s'évanouit (je crois) à cause de l'odeur du sang. Seulement ce passage ne colle pas aux personnages TT Ben oui, Tony le seul moyen de le terrasser c'est avec des trucs graves et violents... Donc ben, je fait avec les moyens du bord ^^ Et a partir de maintenant c'est vrai aussi je risque de faire beaucoup d'adaptations de rajouts etc. Parce que Bella, Tony, Edward,et Loki sont tous complètements différents...mais j'essaierais tout de même de respecter l'histoire du mieux que je peux ;)_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et je sens quelque chose autour de ma bouche. Je n'ai plus la force de bouger.

-Tony?

-Hhhh...

-Mmmh...je vois.

Une main passe au dessus de moi et m'enlève mon masque à oxygène. Aussitôt je me sens suffoquer et respirer librement en même temps. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Loki s'assied en face de moi, sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il me regarde un long moment puis se met à passer ses doigts devant mes yeux. Quand il vois que je le regarde l'air de dire "J'suis sonné, pas aveugle." Il reprends alors la parole;

-Tu arrives à parler maintenant?

-Hhhh..un..peuhh.

-Et bien..un accident de voiture n'a pas ta peau, mais un stupide test sanguin bien?

-Hey..! J'suis...toujours..en vie.

-Moui...

-...

Je me mets à regarder ma main, là où je m'étais piqué pour le test se trouvaient maintenant deux petits trous,côte à côte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au moment où je vois ces trous je pense "canine" ..parfois des mots me viennent à l'esprit c'est pour ça que sur le moment je me suis dit que tout ça était sans importance, que je délirais un peu à cause du manque d'oxygène...

-Loki...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la seringue?

-Je croyais que toi, tu le saurais...

-Elle avait déjà été utilisée, mais je ne sais pas pour quoi..

-...

Rien ne s'est passé pendant tout un moment. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps.

-T'avais raison...

-Évidement. A propos de quoi, cette fois-ci?

-J'aurais dû sécher les cours.

-N'est-ce pas?

Il se leva soudain, se dirigeant vers l'infirmière. J'entendais des bribes de conversation car ils étaient trop loin pour que j'entende tout;

-...se sent mieux...rentrer...malgré tout...peux plus aller en cours!? ...j'irais avec lui,oui..

Il se retourna vers moi un moment, puis reprit de plus belle;

-...respire librement!..stupide! Inutile!...vous pouvez le faire!...me le payer!

Il s'approcha l'air pas content du tout, débrancha une machine à coté de moi et je me rendais compte (comment est-ce que je ne m'en était pas aperçu plus tôt?!) que, assez loin dans le fond de la pièce une pochette de sang était posé sur une table. J'étais aussi branché à une perfusion.

-C'est quoi ça?

-...tu avais un corps étranger dans les veines...j'ai su te soigner mais ils ont insisté quand même pour te pomper une grande partie du sang.

-Oh..

-Et tu ne vas plus en cours, je te raccompagne.

-Je sais parfaitement conduire tout seul.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

Il m'avait jeté un regard furtif en disant cela et comme il reprenait de plus en plus souvent son air supérieure, je finis par être vexé et décidait de l'embêter un peu.

-Je "respire librement", comme tu l'as si bien dit, donc pas besoin de me couver, maman!

-Je m'assure simplement de ne pas pouvoir être soupçonné de non-assistance à personne en danger.

-C'est touchant de ta part. Si, très touchant. Mais je ne suis pas un infirme! Laisse moi conduire!

Il appuya soudain sur mon torse et ma gorge, me privant d'air. Il avait cet air blessé, haineux et en colère en même temps que je lui avais déjà vu une fois. Il détacha chaque syllabes , prononçant lentement mais froidement;

-Ne. Me .Donne. PLUS. JAMAIS . D'ordres. Compris?!

-Hhh. Hhhh.

Il semblait sortir de sa "torpeur furieuse" et se rendre compte qu'étant encore faible, il ne fallait pas me priver d'air. Où ça pouvait mal finir.

-Le..le masque à oxygène? paniqua-t-il.

Il avait retiré ses mains et je pouvais maintenant respirer librement, mais étrangement je n'y parvenais pas. J'essayai de me calmer, de respirer doucement, mais non. Il me fallait ce putain de masque à oxygène! Je vis un bout du masque coincé sous le lit, Loki l'avait vu et essayait de le décoincer depuis un moment.

-Comment a t'il fini là? C'est impossible! Il me faudrait un outil, quelque chose..

Je commençait à voir des taches noires et à sentir une pression dans ma tête, du plombs dans mes poumons, de la glace dans ma gorge. Loki dût le remarquer parce qu'il s'arrêta et me dévisagea, cherchant une solution. De nouveau, un bras sur mon tors et ma gorge me bloquèrent. Il appuyait tellement fort..il voulait m'achever ou quoi!? J'ouvrais la bouche un peu plus et j'eus l'impression que mon corps tout entier se mis à chercher de l'air..quand Loki plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, me permettant enfin de respirer. Au bout d'un moment je me calmais enfin et suivait ses instructions, même s'il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour me re-donner de l'air. A la fin je respirais de nouveau tout seul. Il se leva précipitamment et je dus le suivre du mieux que je pouvais. Arrivés à la voiture, on ne se disait toujours rien.

Le trajet en voiture commença. Il alluma la radio;

-See me ride out of the sunset

On your color TV screen

Out for all that I can get

If you know what I mean

Women to the left of me

And women to the right

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

But don't you start no fight

-T'écoutes du AC DC ?

-Oui.

-Oah..je t'imaginais plutôt musique classique..

-Un de mes "frères" écoute de la musique assez..bruyante. A coté, ça, ce n'est rien.

Il me souriait pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Un sourire hautain, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

n_n

-Soyez prudent, monsieur.

-Mais oui, tu'm'connais!

-Justement.

-T'en fait pas, Jarvis. J'y vais pour faire plaisir à mes fans, je risque rien.

-Ce sont vos amis me semble t'il..

-Amis, fans..c'est pareil! Allez salut!

n_n

Arrivé à la plage , Clint ,Steve et Natasha me sautaient éjà tous dessus;

-Je croyais que tu ne venait pas! -semblait être l'avis général-

Comme prévu il m'était très facile d'être le centre de l'attention. Ce qui permit à cette journée de ne pas être trop pénible... Au bout d'un moment je vis un groupe partir et décidais de les rejoindre pour explorer les environs. Une fois la ballade finie on retournait a notre feu, là où on avait laissé les autres pour découvrir que le groupe s'était agrandi.

Un des garçons m'avait remarqué;

-Tu es Tony Stark, n'est-ce pas? Moi c'est Bruce.

* * *

_Donc pour la suite il vas falloir attendre.. eh oui, même les auteurs de génie partent en vacances!_ Argh..je deviens comme Tony moi o.O


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

_Bon ben avant de partir (aujourd'hui je travaille et ce soir je pars) j'avais envie de répondre a vos reviews qui, comme toujours me font très plaisir :)_

_-Je n'aurais pas le temps de poster de chapitre pour Tony is mine et donc heu..ben j'espère que tous les lecteurs de cette fic verront ce message et puis... euh...zut c'est pas possible.. Enfin, c'est votre faute aussi, si vous lisiez tous, toutes mes histoires, ça n'arriverait pas è_é Pour la peine je jette Tony dans un volcan pour mon prochain chapitre c.q.f.d... Non je blague ^^- Bon répondons tout de suite aux reviews; _

_Calliope971 ; Héhé, j'ai réussi à te surprendre ^^ D'ailleurs à propos d'AC DC je fait une allusion à la vraie histoire de Loki (dans Avengers où Thor) Quand il dit ; "-Un de mes "frères" écoute de la musique assez..bruyante. A coté, ça, ce n'est rien." ( j'imagine que la musique que Thor écoute doit être bruyante..m'enfin, je me trompe peut-être...) Vous aviez remarqué? ^^ Encore une allusion dans le chapitre 3 où Loki peine à dire que Selvig est son "père"...ça ne vous rappelle rien? Et pour les Quileute et le lopu-garoutisme,tu verras dans mes prochains chapitres ^^ (mouahahahaha)_

_Naivlys ; Je sais, les génies manquent souvent...oh non...je n'avais pas fait attention mais en fait je me transforme en Tony..mais c'est..c'est..GENIAL! :D Et pour redevenir sérieuse; je pars en France . (Ben oui, j'suis Belge à la base.)_

_Donc voila bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent, à ceux qui ne partent pas, et bonnes vacances à moi :D (Ben oui, si je reviens de bonne humeur je vous fait tout plein de chapitres :D_


End file.
